One Day We'll Know
by CashewLuu
Summary: Sight is only for a while. Love is forever. GerIta, light yaoi, AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai gaiz... (creeps out from a random corner)... **

**I'm so sorry! For those reading Healing Pains, I had the worst writer's block evar! And school started just now, so even less time! Also, this story was swimming in my head forEVER. So bear with me, please! I'll try to update as fast as possible, but for now, I give you this other story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, dammit! (sorry, frustrated these days)**

* * *

It started out with the occasional blurs that appeared out of nowhere. Sometimes his vision would tunnel, or all the colors would blend together, like a giant oil pastel work, but after a furious rubbing of the eyes or tears forming from fear, they would go away.

But now… Feliciano shook his head. No, he though determinedly, he would not be scared. He might need glasses, but that would probably be it… but what if Ludwig didn't love him because he looked ugly with glasses? The Italian started to cry and began sniffling until he almost bonked his head on the glass door of the hospital. Immediately the tears started to dry, and Feliciano knew he had to be strong. After all, the doctors should be able to fix his eye problems, because that's what doctors do, fix things.

Or so he thought.

"No, b-but-"

"Mr. Vargas, this is a serious condition. You cannot ignore it. Within a few years, you will be blind permanently. There is treatment to help you keep your eyesight longer, but it is inevitable," the doctor sighed, adjusting his horn rimmed glasses.

Feliciano though the first thing he would do was cry like he usually did. However, no tears began to wet the corners of his eyes, his tear ducts dry, almost painfully so.

"Well I guess I should go… tell Ludwig…" Feliciano mumbled, standing up from the examination bed.

The doctor nodded his head and stood up as well, straightening his white lab coat.

"Come back tomorrow so we can discuss matters about the medicines, okay Mr. Vargas?"

The Italian nodded numbly and wordlessly picked up his coat and headed towards the door.

Feliciano didn't cry the entire way home. Instead, he walked home like a zombie, looking at the cement sidewalk and not even stopping to smell the pasta cooking at the local Italian restaurant. As he rode the elevator to his apartment at the very top of the building, the auburn haired boy slumped all the way down to the linoleum lining of the elevator's floor.

What would become of his job? He was an artist, a painter for God's sake! How would he function? He needed to be able to see if he wanted to cook pasta, how else would he know just how much he needed to make if company came over? But Feliciano shivered as he realized the biggest issue of all. What was he supposed to say to Ludwig?

A cheerful ding alerted the Italian that he was finally at his floor. Picking himself up slowly, Feliciano started for his door. Digging through his jean pockets, he found the metallic coldness of the key and brought it out, inserting it into the keyhole.

The door clicked open, and Feliciano entered into his humble abode, which smelled delightfully of fresh marinara sauce and the distinct scent of oil paints. Sighing, the Italian threw his coat onto the couch haphazardly, too deep in his own thoughts to care what Ludwig would say when he visited.

The first thing that the brown-eyed boy thought of was taking a bath. He hadn't taken a real bath in years, and why not now? Ludwig would be coming to his home in a couple of hours, and he might as well look as good as he could before breaking the news.

Turning on the water as hot as it could go, Feliciano started to take off his clothing one by one. He paused as he stared as his shirt. It was a dark blue, and he drank in the colors as much as he could, keeping the exact shade in his mind. The Italian wanted to be able to keep the memory of the color for as long as he could.

Before long, the mirror began fogging up from the heat of the water, and Feliciano dropped his shirt and toned down the water a bit before dipping his entire body into the steaming hot water. The said auburn haired Italian cringed at the heat, but steadily got used to the burning/ cooling sensation the water gave him. Once he was into the water completely, the boy relaxed into the water and stared at the bathroom tiles on the wall. They were just simply white, and his shower curtains had designs of Spanish yellow pasta strands and burnt sienna meatballs in scarlet spaghetti sauce with an ochre background.

Feliciano cried.

The smoky gray white steam rose from the bright pastel red pot of steaming water. A loud, musical dinging noise alerted Feliciano that Ludwig was finally here.

"Just a moment!" he called, wiping his hands with a green towel.

The Italian twirled happily towards the mahogany door and opened it happily. As soon as it was opened all the way, Feliciano could see a very tall, blonde German awaiting him.

"Ludwwigg!" Feliciano cried, latching himself to his friend's neck.

"Hello, Feliciano," Ludwig replied politely, patting his ever joyful friend on the back, "How are you?"

"Great! I'm making some spaghetti right now, you know, pasta! Ooh, and, and, I sold a painting a few days ago! I'm working on another one right now!"

The German gave a small smile and looked inside the apartment.

"May I come in?"

"Of course!"

A few moments later, Ludwig was seated on the small, simple table designed by a Swedish friend of Feliciano's, awaiting dinner.

"Ta-daa~" the brown eyed boy sang, presenting a large plate full of hot spaghetti pasta covered with marinara and fat delicious meatballs.

"Thank you, Feliciano," Ludwig said, picking up his fork and preparing to eat.

The blonde had already swirled up a forkful of pasta and was about to bring it into his mouth when he noticed his pasta-crazy friend had yet to even sprinkle the mozzarella onto his own dish. Instead, the Italian was staring into the sauce of the pasta. Something was up. There was no reason for Feliciano to leave a perfectly fine dish of spaghetti alone.

"Feliciano, is something wrong?"

The said auburn haired boy looked up to meet Ludwig's pale blue eyes.

"The pasta sauce is red, Ludwig," Feliciano said in an unusual deadpan voice, "And the spaghetti is yellow."

"Eh?"

"And the pot is red too. The stove is silver, the oven is black-"

"Feliciano…"

"And the pasta sauce is red!" the Italian hollered, putting his head into his hands, sobbing.

"Feliciano, if you don't want red sauce, we can use Alfredo instead," Ludwig said, his voice tense with worry. The German was steadily rising from his seat.

"No! No! Alfredo is white, I-I don't want white!"

"Feliciano!"

The shout from Ludwig shook the Italian awake, who promptly stared into his friend's eyes. Tears were streaming down his face, and Ludwig realized that something was seriously wrong with Feliciano.

"Your eyes are blue, Ludwig."

"Feliciano, stop! What are you doing? What's wrong?" Ludwig yelled, slamming his hands onto the desk.

The auburn haired boy cringed and started to cry again, wiping his cheeks every so often. The German didn't mean to frighten his friend so badly, but he had no choice. He needed an answer from Feliciano.

"Ludwig, my-"

There was a loud knock on the door. Feliciano shut his mouth and began to quickly wipe his eyes with his sleeves, but Ludwig grabbed his wrist.

"I'll answer it."

Feliciano stared at Ludwig's eyes, but nodded silently making no further attempts to clear the tears on his cheeks.

Ludwig walked to the door and opened it wide. In front of him stood a young man with wild dark chocolate hair, which had a hair that curled away from his head. He had deep violet eyes and sharp glasses that sat at the bridge of his nose. A small mole rested at nearby his chin.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ludwig asked cautiously.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein, I live across this apartment," the young man replied, pointing behind him to another door. Adjusting his glasses, he continued, "I was practicing my music when I heard some disturbances from Feliciano's place. I became worried so I came over. Is something the matter?"

Ludwig sighed as he answered, "No, we just had a little argument. I'm sorry that we bothered you."

Roderich nodded curtly, "It's fine. Just please, keep the noise level down. Have a nice day."

The German managed a small wave before the man turned and returned to his own home. Ludwig exhaled and closed the door. As he turned, Ludwig found Feliciano right next to him, almost bumping him.

"Was it Roderich?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig nodded and cleared his throat.

"Feliciano, you were about to tell me something?"

The boy winced as if something had hit him and he looked away for a moment.

"Ludwig… m-my eyes… they're…"

"Yes?"

Feliciano took in a shuddering breath before continuing, "They're… sick…"

"Was (what)? I don't understand."

"In a few years, Ludwig, I won't be able to see. I'm going to be blind."

The world stopped for a few seconds for the German.

"Are you serious, Feliciano?"

The Italian nodded, a weak smile plastered across his face while tears still continued to drip down from his eyes.

"S-so I don't want you to be bothered by m-me. If you want to, you can l-leave me-"

"Feliciano, don't say that!"

Ludwig grabbed the young man's lithe shoulders as he continued. "You of all people should know me by now. I won't leave you, Feliciano. I love you too much to do that."

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig's baby blue eyes as soon as his boyfriend had said "I love you".

"You can't love me," Feliciano sniffed sadly, "I'll just drag you down. You won't be able to do anything."

"No, Feli-"

"Please don't love me."

"…Fine. Just remember that… I love you, so much."

Ludwig got up and left, but the Italian had no heart to see his friend go. When he heard the door close, Feliciano collapsed to the floor and began to cry.

The pasta was still warm.

Several weeks had passed, and the bottles of medicine in Feliciano's bathroom increased.

Sighing, the Italian swallowed several pills with a swig of water. After doing so, he splashed cold water on his face, but instead of wiping his face with the towel, he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

The clear droplets of water dripped from his nose and cheekbones. Some fell from nearby his eyes, looking like tears. A few clung to his hair and the wayward curl that always stuck out from his head. However, along the edges, his face seemed foggy. Scared, Feliciano started to wipe fervently, hoping with all his might that it was just steam. Thankfully, where ever his fingers touched, the mirror cleared, proving that it was only the steam from the shower.

It was too quiet though. There wasn't any sound in the house. No sound of his furniture being dusted or clothes sorted out by a certain OCD blonde German. It was all Feliciano heard these days: nothing. Leaning on his arms to the sink, the Italian pressed his head onto the mirror. His sink was white like the sunshine that fell across his bathroom from his equally white window…

Feliciano's fingers began twitching. He lifted his head and stared at his peachy, slightly red fingers. The medicine cost a lot of money, and he hadn't painted since his diagnosis. Painting was his only source of income, so Feliciano would have to start right away. Feliciano left the white bathroom. He didn't want white.

Once the boy arrived in his painting room, he immediately prepared the turpentine and waxed paper and brushes. Bringing out an empty canvas from the closets in the room, Feliciano placed it gently onto his wooden easel. After finishing his preparations, the Italian rested on the stool in front of the enormous sheet of compressed cotton. He picked up a brush, and squeezed out a small amount of cobalt blue onto the waxed paper. Mixing a bit of turpentine into the paint, the auburn haired boy dipped his small paintbrush into the oil paint. Slowly, he brought it to the canvas, but hesitated when it touched the canvas. Something didn't… feel right. Something was missing.

"Ah! I forgot about eating pasta this morning!" he cried, standing up from his stool, almost tearing up in realization.

Wait that wasn't it… Oh, right. Ludwig wasn't meeting with him anymore. Ludwig wasn't-

The phone rang.

* * *

**Yes, finished... the first chapter! There's only going to be one other chapter so don't worry. HP will be finished! (eventually).**

***slinks back into the corner to mope***


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter... sorry it took so long, I was working my ass off on this story for the past week!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. End of story.**

* * *

"You… came."

Feliciano stared into Ludwig's light blue eyes, the beautiful shade he had never seen in so many weeks.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Feliciano asked timidly, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

A cold breeze whished by in the cold autumn air as the awkward pause continued to sit between the two lovers.

Ludwig cleared his throat before motioning towards the park bench right in front of them.

"Erm, would you like to sit down?"

"Only if you do."

"…Sure…"

"Hello?" Feliciano had asked into the phone earlier in the day.

"Feliciano? It's me, Ludwig."

The poor boy almost dropped his telephone receiver in shock. Tugging on the line until it almost broke, Feliciano took in a gulp.

"Oh, Ludwig, w-why are you calling?"

There was a loud sigh at the end of the line.

"Feliciano, I feel like we never finished talking since the last time we met," Ludwig sighed into the receiver, "and I think we need to talk a bit more. Are you free sometime soon?"

The Italian was a bit startled at the bluntness of Ludwig's request, and nodded, until he realized his boyfriend couldn't see him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm free all day," he finally managed, his voice cracking slightly.

"Okay then. Would you like to meet at the park in an hour or two?"

Feliciano couldn't help but notice the slightly desperate tone in Ludwig's voice.

"Of course I would, Ludwig," Feliciano replied gently, his voice back to normal, "I'll meet at two."

"Thank you, Feliciano. Ich liebe dich."

The dial tone rang into the auburn haired boy's ear loudly.

Which brought them back to this spot, where the two of them sat next to each other on freezing cold benches, not saying a word to each other. The awkward silence continued, until the German cleared his throat once more.

"Feliciano, about what I said before…"

"I know, I know. You wanted to talk some more," Feliciano finished for him, shivering slightly at the cold.

"Here, you'll catch a cold," Ludwig said, starting wrapping his lover with his scarf, but stopped by Feliciano's arm.

"I'm fine."

"But you're shiver-"

"Don't worry so much. What about you? Aren't you cold?"

"A bit but your ey-"

"Getting a cold won't affect my sight at all."

Ludwig was slightly pleasantly surprised by the strong, somewhat confident voice that Feliciano seemed to have developed over the weeks he was gone, but where was that loveable, perhaps overly dependent Italian he had come to love over the years? His beautiful, pasta-loving boyfriend?

"Feliciano, please, just talk to me."

"About what?"

Ludwig sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair before continuing.

"How is your sight right now?"

"… it's fine."

Another silence filled the bracing autumn air that surrounded them.

"Have you been painting recently?"

"No, but I'm thinking of a new concept for a piece now."

"…I missed you a lot while we weren't meeting."

"…"

"Everyday, I couldn't help but worry about you, like I am now. I don't care if we're not going to be together from now on, but I'll worry about you all the time wherever you are. I love you so much, Feliciano," Ludwig said, whispering the last part.

The Italian being spoken to started to cry silently, tears streaming down his cheeks without a sound. Ludwig took the opportunity to wind his scarf around Feliciano's neck. There was no fight while he did so.

"Please Feliciano, let me help you."

The boy sobbed quietly as he wiped his face of tears, trying to keep them under control and not soak Ludwig's scarf as they began to cascade down like a waterfall from his eye. His attempts to keep his breath under control only fogged the air with his breath in white, wispy tendrils that weaved together into puffs.

"Feliciano, look at me."

Obediently, Feliciano looked up and stared into Ludwig's crystalline blue eyes with his own warm, cocoa eyes, shiny with tears.

He's beautiful, was what both lovers thought as they looked at their other puzzle piece, the thing that helped them become complete.

Ludwig, with his blonde, corn silk hair and pale eyes, surrounded by the beautiful shades of orange, red, and yellow fall gave the trees during her reign, looked stunning.

Feliciano, with his lovely coppery hair as well as his trademark curl that bobbed nearby, was also encircled by the flora and fauna mother nature blessed the day with, made Ludwig's heart beat faster.

Both fell in love with the other. All over again.

"Ti amo."

"Ich liebe dich."

Pausing for a second, the two realized what they had said at the same time. Ludwig laughed softly, something that made Feliciano also smile as well. Caressing his face, the German wiped away his boyfriend's tears away with the pad of his thumb before kissing his still sticky cheek.

"I love you Feliciano."

"M-me too, Ludwig."

"Then let me help you, bitte (please)?"

"Of course," Feliciano said, peacefully.

Slowly, he looked up at the sun.

It wasn't white anymore.

It was corn silk yellow.

"Feli!"

"Nii-chan, you're here!"

"Damn right I am!"

Ludwig sighed as he put his head into his arms. Why did he let Feliciano invite Antonio and his brother Lovino to his home? That's right, he had found out that his lover hadn't said anything about his diagnosis, he forced him to call right away, and wherever Lovino went, Antonio usually followed.

"Wait, what's that potato bastard doing here, idiot!"

"Aww, Lovi, don't be so harsh on your little brother~"

"It's only Ludwig, nii-chan, you know, my boyfrien- Gyyyaaa! Don't kill me nii-chan please!"

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't!"

"Lovi, put down the gun, per favore, it's not even loaded," Antonio pointed out, grabbing the angry Italian's arm.

"F-fine! But this isn't over, Feli!"

"Alright!" Feliciano chirped happily, knowing he would be safe for at least six months, or until Lovino saw Ludwig with him again.

"Come to the kitchen, let's have dinner," Ludwig interrupted abruptly, hooking Feliciano's arm with his and dragging the hapless Italian over to the kitchen so they could start setting the table up right away.

"Okay~ Just wait for a moment nii-chan, and you too Antonio!" Feliciano called out as he was taken to the kitchen.

"He better not do anything to you, Feli, or else I'll kill him!"

"Just ignore that, Ludwig, he doesn't mean it!" the Spanish man said immediately, frantically trying to apologize for his own boyfriend's viciousness at Ludwig.

The German did.

"How's the pasta, nii-chan?"

"It's okay I guess…"

Ludwig nudged Feliciano in the side slightly with his elbow. At first, the auburn haired boy stared at Ludwig's face, but got the message soon.

"Ah, um, nii-chan, actually I called you over to tell you something," Feliciano said, quickly changing the subject.

"Whag issut?" the older Vargas brother asked over a mouthful of fettuccine.

"It's that my- um… I uh…" Feliciano looked up desperately at Ludwig's face, silently begging him not to let him go through this.

But Ludwig kept his ground and instead, firmly grasped Feliciano's hand. The blonde nodded towards the couple who was still eating, urging him to continue.

"M-my eyes are… are…"

"Spit it out, stupid!" Lovino ranted, frustrated at his younger brother's inability to speak.

"Lovi…" Antonio began warningly.

"My eyes are…."

"Yeah?"

"Going to be blind in a few years."

It was silent for a long time. A really long time.

"What did you say?" Lovino whispered.

Feliciano looked like he was going to tear up again in a few moments, but steeled himself and continued to speak.

"My eyes are going bad, and they're not going to work in a few years anymore. I'll be blind soon nii-chan, just though you might need to know."

Ludwig was proud that Feliciano finally got his confession out, but was slightly worried as to how the more violent Vargas sibling would react. The blonde was expecting something akin to fireworks and gunpowder, but was met with absolutely nothing.

"Oh, I see," Lovino said in the same whispery tone. Slowly, as if in a trance, the golden-eyed Italian stood up from his seat and started for the door.

"Lovi? Where are you going?"

"Nii-chan?"

Both Antonio and Feliciano started up and began going for Lovino, only for both of them to be stopped by the German.

"Leave him alone for now," Ludwig instructed in a stern voice, "he just needs some time. This is obviously big news."

"B-but nii-chan-"

"Lovi might get-"

Ludwig shook his head.

After an hour or two, Antonio started to leave for his home, after assuring Ludwig and Feliciano he would try to help as much as he could if needed. Saying their farewells to the passionate Spanish man, Ludwig and Feliciano started to clean up the table. Soon, Ludwig helped Feliciano into bed, giving the Italian the mandatory goodnight kiss he loved so much (but not nearly as much as Ludwig loved to give them to him). Later, Ludwig found himself staring the sleeping form of a peaceful Feliciano sleeping.

He loved the little Italian so much. It broke his heart when he found out that Feliciano was going to lose his vision in such a short period of time. Ludwig wanted to do something just for Feliciano, something to make him forget for at least a short moment that the world would become a vast, black land in a few years.

But before he could finish that thought, his cellphone rang in his pocket. Trying to do his best not to wake Feliciano up, the blonde quickly checked his caller id, and found the name, "The Awesome Me" stated boldly on the LCD screen.

Sighing, Ludwig picked up the phone and asked into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hey, West, it's me!" a loud voice nearly yelled back. Cringing, the German moved the cellphone a few inches away from his ear.

"Yes, Gilbert?" he replied a moment later. Honestly, Ludwig didn't understand why his brother demanded that he was constantly called by that silly name. East and West was a game that the two used to play back when they were much, much younger. It was sort of game that required imagination. Ludwig would be the kingdom of the west, while Gilbert was the "awesome" kingdom of the east. The only times the silverette would ever use "West" as a name was during that game, until their parents died when Ludwig was at college. Since then, Gilbert would constantly call Ludwig "West" as often as possible, whether it was from loneliness or from the pleasure of annoying Ludwig's last nerve, the blonde wasn't sure.

"Hey, West, you know Lovino, right? Toni's boyfriend?"

Like hell he didn't.

"Yes, why?"

"Cause Toni's going crazy looking for him. Apparently, the little shit left at Feli's house and isn't coming back home right now."

Oh shoot.

"What? Lovino's missing you mean?"

"Well, yeah, no duh. What else could I be saying? Anyways, do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No, I don't, but Feliciano might."

"Then get him on the phone!"

"But he's sleeping-"

"Get him on the phone right now, West! Toni's about to break all the furniture in the house!" Suddenly, a loud crashing sound resounded in the background. "Dammit, Toni, did you HAVE to punch in the mirror? Seven years of bad luck, dude!"

Ludwig sighed but knew what had to be done. He gently nudged Feliciano from his bed.

"Feliciano, wake up. The pasta's burning in the pan."

"Gggyyyyyaaaaaa!"

Ludwig had to dodge out of the way before getting hit in the head with Feliciano's flailing arms.

"I need to save the paaastaaaaa!" Feliciano wailed as he dashed out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Wait, Feliciano!" Ludwig called out, reaching out slightly. He winced slightly when he heard a crash and a loud wail from the kitchen. The German quickly dashed out of the room and saw Feliciano rubbing his head ruefully and staring tearfully at the pot on the floor.

"There's no pasta here, Ludwig, and then this pot fell on my head!" the Italian cried out, wiping stray tears that fell.

"I know, I know. Are you alright?"

The auburn haired boy nodded.

Ludwig sighed in relief but continued, "I'm sorry I lied, but I had to wake you up. Antonio can't find your older brother anywhere."

"W-wha? Nii-chan didn't come home?"

"Yeah, do you know anywhere that Lovino might-"

"Niii-channn!"

"Yes I know- Wait, Feliciano, where do you think you're going?"

The breeze Feliciano left behind as he ran out the door whooshed through the open door.

"Damn **hic** brother," Lovino mumbled as he drank another shot of sherry, "first he has to **hic** date the damn potato wurst bastard, and then **hic** gets himself sick…"

"Hey, are you alright over there?" a concerned bartender asked. To the drunken Italian the question sounded more like an insult in his alcohol -dazed mind.

"Shut up smartass!" Lovino yelled, slamming the shot cup down onto the counter with an enormous bang.

The bartender quickly became quiet, knowing better than to mess around with a drunk customer.

Contented with himself, Lovino smirked but quickly went back into his depressed state as before. Dammit, why did Feliciano have to be like this all of a sudden?

Lovino's biggest fear (though he would never say it to anyone, even Antonio) was that everyone important to him would leave him all alone. It had already happened once when his mother left and his father just sent them off to his grandfather Roma, who immediately favored the younger Vargas brother as soon as they arrived at the huge mansion the old man lived in. Lovino lived his adolescence as an outsider and ignored, often mistaken as his much more popular younger brother. When the two brother's grandfather finally passed away, Feliciano and Lovino would comfort each other as they struggled to live by themselves. Then even Feliciano decided dating the potato bastard several years ago, leaving him alone. Again.

Then he met Antonio, a stupid, rather air headed Spanish man he met while visiting Southern Italy or in other words, Rome. At first, Lovino was exasperated by Antonio's constant displays of affection, but found it somewhat endearing over time. If felt nice, being noticed for once, and eventually he forgot about everyone else leaving him.

Until now.

Lovino slid his cup over to the bartender for another shot.

"Niii-chaaaann!"

The golden-eyed Italian recognized that cry immediately. Lovino snapped his head back to the door, where his brother, wearing pajamas was panting for breath. The younger Italian seemed to notice his brother staring back at him and he looked upwards, seeing Lovino's shocked face facing towards him.

"Nii-chan! I found you at last!" Feliciano cried, running towards Lovino, his arms open for a hug.

"Dammit, why are you wearing clothes right now!" Lovino growling, pushing his younger sibling's head away from him, "I bed that potato bastard forced you to wear those…"

"Nii-chan, don't call Ludwig that~" the auburn haired boy whined, "And besides, Antonio nii-san is really worried about you too."

Lovino snorted before picking up his newly refilled shot cup.

"Fuck him," Lovino mumbled, gulping down the alcohol, "he's probably just faking it or something."

"No he isn't!" Feliciano shot back, tears forming from his eyes, "Nii-chan, everyone was really worried about you, even me!"

"Yeah right, if you really worried or even thought about me, you wouldn't have left me or get sick."

Feliciano froze.

"I-is this what it's about nii-chan? You're worried I'm going to leave you?"

Lovino turned so his younger brother wouldn't be able to see his face. Feliciano took the reaction as a yes.

"Nii-chan…" he said quietly, wrapping his arms around his older sibling's, "Just because I won't be able to see you in a couple years, doesn't mean I'm going to be leaving you."

Lovino began to sniff, the tears now falling in a small cascading waterfall down his tan cheeks. Feliciano hugged him even tighter.

The two brothers sat like that until the last customer stumbled out drunk and the bartender informed them that he would have to close down soon, but the two were welcome to stay as long as they might need to.

And then morning came.

* * *

**Sorry for such a vague ending! I ended up having to make it three chapters! My computer was going haywire from having too much in one document (damn you crappy laptop...) **

**I'll try to update a bit faster! Until next time~**


End file.
